Things Heat Up
by dannyluver4evah
Summary: Danny and Sam are now 16, and Danni comes back for a vist. Danny starts to feel more in love with Sam and starts to get more pationate. serious DxS! ugh im horrible at summaries and sorry for the horrible title!
1. It Feels So Right

Chapter One: It Feels So Right

It was a starry night; the moon shone overhead giving off an iridescent glow. Danny and Sam were there hours earlier to have a picnic, but the day turned into night very quickly. They were walking back to the entrance of the park with only moonlight to guide their path.

He held her hand as he gazed into her beautiful amethyst eyes; he moved in closer and gently placed his hand on the small of her back. She quickly responded by placing her hands around his neck and moved in for a kiss. Her lips pressed against his as their tongues entered each other's mouth, pulling away only to catch their breath.

"Danny, you're the best thing that has ever happened to me," Sam cooed as she felt his hands climbing up under her shirt.

"Sam, you know I feel the same way about you, forever and always," Danny whispered into her ear. Sam started to pull away from Danny as she realized what time it was; Danny started to frown.

"It's 10:45! If I miss my curfew then I don't think my parents will ever let me go out on another date with you," Sam blurted out, wishing that she still could be kissing Danny, and that it wasn't almost 11:00.

"Do you want me to fly you back?" Danny questioned.

"No, I would rather walk," Sam said in a seductive tone as she reached out to hold his hand, but Danny was too quick and put his arm around her waist. Danny started to grin, and Sam couldn't help but start to smile too.

They walked the three blocks that it took to get to the Manson mansion, and walked up the steps that led to the front door of her house. Danny released his grasp of Sam, and slowly backed away. Filled with a strange desire he didn't want to leave Sam at her house; he wanted for her to be with him the rest of the night.

"Good night Danny and thanks for everything," Sam said with a sparkle in her eye. Suddenly Danny took her back in his arms, and gave her a kiss that she would never forget.

"Night Sam," Danny said with a small smile emerging on his face as he turned around, put his hands in his pockets, and started to walk home. Sam stood there bewildered; Danny had always taken things slow with her, but tonight was different, much different. Tonight his kisses had been filled with passion as though every kiss was going to be his last. Turning to unlock the huge wooden doors Sam felt her lips tingle and a smile grew onto her face.

_Wow, Danny has been really different tonight. His kisses were like nothing that I have ever felt before. I don't know what made him act like he was today, but I liked it, I really, really liked it. I mean I'm 16 that is what I should like. Right? _Sam thought.

Walking quietly up the stairs Sam entered her bedroom, and started to slip off her clothes and take off her jewelry. She had on a black halter top with skinny straps, a black skirt embroidered with a deep purple thread, and her black ring with the amethyst stone that Danny had given her last Christmas. Now exhausted from today's events Sam slipped into her bed and fell into a deep sleep filled with dreams of Danny.

As Danny walked down the steps into the street he had a goofy grin on his face. More than content Danny ran into a near alleyway and changed into his other half Danny Phantom; he felt like flying to his house, walking was overrated for a ghost.

_When I stare into Sam's eyes I just get feelings to do something naughty to her. Why do I feel this way, oh wait I know the answer. I'm 16, and have some raging hormones. I hope that Sam doesn't mind these sudden impulses. _Danny thought.

He soon arrived at his house, changed back into Danny Fenton, and entered the front door. The quietness of the night was soon disturbed by Danny's very angry parents.

"Daniel James Fenton," Maddie screamed as Danny cringed with fear, "where have you been? It's one hour and ten minutes past your curfew."

"Mom, I……." Danny managed to squeak out before his father interrupted him.

"Danny, listen to your mother," Jack said lightheartedly as he started to fiddle with some Fenton gadget or something.

"Don't you remember that you made my curfew 11?" Danny asked.

_Oh god, I don't think they remember when I overshadowed Mom to say that my curfew should be 11. Maybe I shouldn't do that anymore._

"We did? Well still if we did set it as 11 you are 10 minutes late!" Maddie screamed.

"I, I dropped off Sam at her house first and then came here," Danny blurted out trying to make his excuse sound more convincing.

"This better not happen again mister, or you will be grounded!" Maddie said more calmly. Danny quickly ran upstairs to his room to escape the wrath of his mother.

_She was really mad. Why do I get these sudden feelings to go see Sam? Man my hormones are so out of whack. Maybe I should go see her? I don't think that I will be able to sleep without her._

Danny silently changed into his other half, Danny Phantom, and flew out the window with a destination of Sam's house in mind. He flew invisible over the treetops and finally reached Sam's house. He flew threw Sam's window into her bedroom and found her sleeping in her bed.

He changed back into human form, and crawled into bed with Sam. Danny put his arms around Sam's waste and rested his head on her chest. Sam groaned with pleasure as she realized who climbed into her bed.

"What are you doing her silly?" Sam whispered as she ruffled Danny's hair.

"Couldn't stop thinking about you," Danny replied with a grin, and then slowly went in for a kiss on the lips.

"Good night my ghost prince," Sam said as she fell back into a deep sleep.

"Good night my angel," Danny replied and then fell asleep. He was going to go back home but just passed out and didn't even think what trouble he could be in.


	2. A Friend Visits

**Hi this is my second story and sorry I was going to do this on the first chapter but I forgot and don't worry this isn't a one shot I hate those! So be looking forward to many more chapters. I hope u like it and please review!**

Chapter Two: A Friend Visits

"Wake up sunshine," Sam cooed to her sleeping boyfriend. Danny opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"Ok sweetheart, wait what time is it?" Danny said frantically; he finally realized how much trouble he could be in if he wasn't at home in bed.

"It's 5:30, don't worry, you don't get up until 6 right?" Sam questioned.

"Oh yeah, what would I do with out you?" Danny asked while getting out of bed and walking over to Sam. He held her hand as he changed into Danny Phantom and flew out off her bedroom.

_He is one strange boy, but I love him. Oh I hope he doesn't get any other ideas! I might be the only virgin in my grade, but I don't want to be pregnant with a ghost baby! No, Danny doesn't want to do that with me, does he? Ugh I need to stop asking myself so many questions. Oh yeah I need to get ready for school._

Sam started to get dressed and put on her regular outfit. She wore the same black tank top with the purple decal on the chest, the black plaid skirt, and purple tights, and combat boots. Today Sam decided to put on black eyeliner and some purple eye shadow. Then she quickly ran down the steps to grab an apple before heading to Danny's house. She loved the few moments she had in the morning to be with Danny. Sam ran out the door and headed towards Fenton Works.

Danny arrived at his house and phased threw his bedroom wall and went into the bathroom to take a quick shower. He exited the bathroom with just a towel around his waist to find Sam sitting on his bed waiting for him.

"You look great in a towel. You should wear that look more often," Sam joked. Danny grew some major muscles in the past two years; he was even fitter than Dash and stood at 6 feet tall. Then Danny walked over to Sam and lifted her up and put his arms around her.

"You know, sneaking into my room isn't very nice. I do have some privacy," Danny said trying to sound stern, but ended up giving her kisses starting at her neck and working his way up to her lips. Sam moaned with delight.

"Danny, you have to get ready for school. We can continue this later," Sam said, but secretly wanting to continue kissing him.

"Okay Sam," Danny said as he looked into her beautiful eyes. Sam quickly shut her eyes knowing that Danny would just drop the towel no matter if she was looking or not. She found that out the hard way, or maybe the better way in her case.

"Come on, let's go meet Tucker," Danny said as he took Sam's hand and lifted her off the bed. He was dressed in his traditional clothing, white shirt with red decals, jeans, red sneakers, and his hair was uncombed and messy. Danny exited the room, and Sam followed him out.

"Hey guys what took you so long?" Tucker questioned and then thought about the answer, and a disgusted look formed on his face, "Do all my questions have to have nasty answers?"

"Come on guys, let's just get to school. Don't you remember that we are going to see the new vampire movie tonight?" Sam said excitedly as the trio started walking in the direction of school.

"Oh yeah," Tucker and Danny said together.

As they were walking to school somebody started to call Danny's name. The trio looked around but found nobody in sight.

"Danny, I'm right in front of your face," the voice yelled again.

"Well then show yourself," Danny boomed, he was tired of strange ghostly things happening before school to make him late.

"I can't, it's me Danni. My powers are acting up again, and even in human form sometimes my feet turn into ectoplasmic goo," Danni said as she suddenly became visible.

"Oh no," Danny said in a worried tone, "You might die if I don't save you. We can't go to Vlad; I think that we need to go tell my parents."

"Danny, are you kidding me? Then they will have to find out your secret because they need your midmorph DNA," Tucker said.

"No, I'm not, I'm going to have to tell them sooner or later. If I don't help Danni she could die," Danny said seriously. He briskly walked past Tucker and Sam and put Danni in his arms and headed in the direction of home.

"Danny looked pretty upset," Sam stated.

"Not as upset as if it was you in his arms," Tucker replied.

"No time for kidding around. We have to get back to Danny's house to help him," Sam said slightly annoyed.

"I wasn't joking," Tucker said as Sam grabbed his shirt and started to run in the direction of Danny' house.

Luckily Sam and Tucker arrived when Danny just got there. They entered the house and Danny called for his parents. Confused Maddie and Jack came down the steps and entered the living room.

"What in the world is going on? Who is that?" Maddie questioned.

"Is it a ghost?" Jack bellowed. Sam took Danny's hand and looking into his ocean blue eyes.

"Yes, well part ghost part human, and so am I," Danny said shakily; Sam squeezed Danny's hand harder.

"What?" Jack and Maddie screamed together.

"I will show you," Danny whispered. Then he changed into his other half, Danny Phantom. By now Danny's hand was turning blue from how tight Sam was holding it.

"You're the ghost kid?" Danny's parents questioned together.

"Yeah, I will explain it all later, but now Danni will die if she doesn't get any of my midmorph DNA. Vlad was trying to make clones of me, but if she doesn't get this DNA then she will die" Danny explained with his best superhero voice.

"Ok, everybody down to the lab," Maddie commanded still trying to get through her head that her own son was a ghost, the thing that she despised.

Once everybody was downstairs Jack set up a hospital looking station and placed Danni on the bed. Maddie took the DNA sample of Danny in midmorph and then told the trio to go to school while they try to save Danni. Tucker, Sam, and Danny left the house and hurried on to school.


End file.
